Playtime
by White Rose Trash
Summary: With a bit of pleading and a promise she'll be extra obedient, Ruby incurs and interesting and pleasurable night


**A/N: I'm finally back with some kinky and fluffy smut. I hope you guys enjoy and I would absolutely adore some reviews letting me know what you think!**

Ruby hummed to herself excitedly as she slowly tightened the collar around her neck. Originally her and Weiss had plans to go out tonight, but after some pleading and a promise she would be especially obedient, Weiss agreed to a night of play instead. Ruby finished preparing herself, sliding on her special pair of panties with a short, fluffy tail on the end, giving it a shake for good measure and linking the leash to the ring on her collar. Weiss was already waiting patiently when Ruby walked into the bedroom, scrolling lazily on her phone. With a quick glance up she smiled, setting her phone down and capturing Ruby in a warm embrace. "Hey" she whispered warmly "Are you ready?"

After a quick snuggle against Weiss' neck, Ruby pulled back, nodding happily. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle and smile back, Ruby's cheeriness was always so contagious. She let Ruby stay in the embrace a bit longer, making sure to lay out the rules for the night. "Do you remember the safeword my love?" Weiss asked calmly.

"Beacon" Ruby responded, her voice still muffled in Weiss' shoulder.

"Good, and don't hesitate to use it if you feel uncomfortable, you know I don't want to hurt you, and I'll make sure to still relieve you if you want."

"I know I know Weiss" came the hurried response "Just touch me already, I know you'd never hurt me."

Weiss scoffed lightheartedly and gave Ruby one last squeeze, whispering softly in her ear that she loved her. They held the embrace just a second longer, Ruby finally hopping off her girlfriend with a huff. Weiss took a deep breath the way she always did when she switched from her loving tone to her commanding one. Ruby squirmed in anticipation. Despite the fact that she was to be used purely for whatever Weiss intended while she had the collar on, Weiss had a habit of making the experience _very_ enjoyable for Ruby too. Ruby was snapped out of her trance with a gentle tug on the leash, Weiss staring at her with demanding yet caring eyes.

"Remind me who you belong to pet" Weiss said, her voice having a powerful effect without ever seeming harsh or cold. Ruby shuddered at the mere sound, and the idea of all the ways Weiss might use her. "I belong to you, mistress. I am to obey everything you say." Ruby responded, the repetition of their play making this a well rehearsed exchange.

"And what do good puppies get when they obey?" Weiss asked

Ruby whimpered softly before responding "Good puppies get a treat if they obey"

"That's right, now be a good puppy for me tonight, and I'll make sure your treat is extra sweet" Ruby's whole body did a shake at the mere idea. "Show me just how excited you are, I can see it in your eyes"

Ruby knew just what she meant by that statement, giving practiced, quick shakes of her rear, the tail on her panties wagging just like an excited puppy. Weiss fought back the heat that spread through her body as Ruby's enticing hips shook while she kneeled on all fours, the fluffy tail bobbing as it shook.

"Good girl, you're beautiful while wagging your tail just for me" Weiss praised, giving an affectionate run through Ruby's hair and rubbing her cheek. Ruby's eyes beamed with happiness, the love showing through the sexual foreground. She gave another playful shake of her tail, and Weiss couldn't manage to hide the shudder as her eyes devoured Ruby's nearly bare form squirming in excitement. "Now be a good pup and roll over for me" Ruby whined softly in reluctance, and Weiss gave reassuring and commanding words. "Don't be shy, remember, if you hold up your promise I'll hold up mine too." With the enticing idea of her reward being dangled in front of her, Ruby obeyed almost immediately, flipping over with her arms and legs in the air. A deep blush spread across her face as Weiss shamelessly ogled her pet. Even though Weiss had seen her body more than enough times for Ruby to be comfortable, the position implied complete submission, and Ruby couldn't ever handle the thought of being completely at Weiss' mercy with any kind of composure. Greedy hands accompanied Weiss' greedy eyes, gently running over Ruby's smooth stomach and onto her modest breasts. She kneaded them softly, making sure every inch got proper attention. Ruby whimpered and squirmed, arching her back into the generous touch.

"My puppy is so sensitive" Weiss musing while thumbing at the rosy peaks and silently enjoying the gasps and mewls that left Ruby's throat. "I can't wait to have fun with the rest of you" she finished and Ruby whined, making an attempt at wagging her tail in order to encourage such an action. Warmth spread to Weiss' center as Ruby squirmed and silently begged for her touch. "Gods you're amazing" Weiss whispered softly, letting Ruby know without breaking her image that she was appreciated. Ruby groaned and pouted as slim fingers left her breasts.

Weiss giggled with a smug grin "Aww, did my puppy like that?" Ruby nodded shamelessly, whimpering in hope of a little more. Weiss chuckled again at Ruby's response "Well, I'll make sure to come back to that for your reward." Ruby supposed that was an acceptable response and shook her tail in approval. Weiss ran the tips of her fingers ever so slowly down Ruby's stomach as she gave her next command "Stay still now pup, I don't want to feel you move a muscle."

Ruby whimpered, the touch growing ever closer to where her center burned making that an especially difficult task. Her toes curled in restraint as Weiss' skilled fingers teased just above the hem of her panties. She silently cursed to herself at just how well Weiss knew her. She knew where she wanted to be touched and just how much she wanted it, and the tendency of Ruby to squirm and buck to get more, something she currently wasn't allowed to do. Finally her fingers dipped below the cursed cloth and ran over her swollen folds. She mewled at the simple touch, her legs quivering but not moving enough to rile Weiss. She exhaled heavily as Weiss slowly stroked her sensitive flesh, the older girl humming to herself as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was doing a considerable job of holding out, and even Weiss was beginning to feel proud of her, that was, until Weiss gave a few light strokes over her needy clit. Ruby simply couldn't control the groan that left her throat and the aggressive buck of her hips. Weiss' fingers immediately stopped while she shook her head in disapproval. "I told you to stay still pet, you don't want me to have to punish you, do you?"

Ruby shook her head rapidly, whimpering to show the desperation in her answer. She knew the particular brand of punishment that Weiss enjoyed always entailed the most cruel sessions of edging that only found mercy at the point of release. "I didn't think so, now just stay still like a good puppy, I promise that I won't be _too_ unfair." Weiss didn't bother to tease her again, only giving one light stroke over the entirety of her center before seeking out the sensitive bud once again.

" _Haah-aaah_ " Ruby moaned as Weiss delicately circled her clit, the sensations were overpowering, and all she could think about is how much she wanted _more_.

"That's it pet, show me how much you want by making noise, not moving."

Weiss could feel Ruby's legs tense, her face scrunched slightly in focus as she relentlessly teased the younger girl's clit. She decided that her pet had done quite well, and let her off the hook. "You're free to move now, good girl" Weiss praised

Ruby immediately moaned happily, her hips squirming and rocking against Weiss' fingers that were still giving attention to the sensitive button. Weiss let her enjoy a few more moments of pleasure as a reward, and then pulled away and listened for the sweet whines for more that left her puppy's throat. "You can roll back over now, you've been such a good puppy." While Ruby reoriented herself, Weiss calmed her breath as she remove her own clothing, noting to herself that her panties were definitely soiled now.

Ruby stared intently at her undressing mistress, her mouth watering at the exposure of the pale, beautiful flesh and the knowledge that she was the cause of the damp flesh in-between Weiss' legs. She felt a firm tug on her leash and glanced up at Weiss. "You've done a good job, pet. Why don't you help clean up this mess you've made." Weiss spread her slender legs and tugged on Ruby's leash, beckoning her closer. Ruby licked her lips, eager to obey her mistress and draw out some sounds of pleasure of her own. She'd like to believe she liked Weiss' moans just as much as Weiss craved hers. She wrapped her lips around Weiss' whole womanhood, savoring the warmth and the _taste_ of her girlfriend's arousal. Weiss groaned softly as Ruby's lips wrapped gently around her sensitive flesh, letting out a sharp gasp as a curious tongue gently flicked her clit. "Ooh, that's it pet, good- _mmm_ -girl" Weiss moaned while she tangled her fingers in Ruby's hair and rubbed affectionately. Weiss could hardly control herself as she threw her head back and groaned. Ruby's tongue was alternating between circling the tip of her clit and gently worrying the underside of the cute bud and it was simply too much. Weiss gently scratched at Ruby's scalp, knowing what her pet was trying to accomplish. "O-Okay puppy, slow down a little, you know not to rush things" Ruby whined and pulled her attention away from Weiss' clit for a bit, running her tongue through the soaked folds and humming happily as Weiss' essence coated her tongue. Ruby couldn't describe the taste as particularly sweet or lovely, but it was positively addicting. It was Weiss' essence, her proof of arousal, and she loved that she could draw such signs of pleasure out of her lover so easily. Ruby was patient, giving attention to every inch of Weiss' center, building her up to an intense release. Weiss groaned, although she had been the one to ask Ruby to slow down, she could feel the need bubbling up to a breaking point, and all she could think about was the way Ruby worked her most sensitive spots with the care that felt like her mind would explode with pleasure.

"That-That's good enough pup, you k-know what to do" Weiss got out shakily, her need to release impeding her speech. Ruby hummed all too happily and wrapped her lips around a particular bundle of nerves that was aching for her touch. Weiss let out a sweet, shameless moan and pressed Ruby closer, the musk of her scent smothering Ruby's senses. Ruby did everything she could to the needy clit, soft suckles and steady circles bringing out the most enthusiastic responses before finally she felt the hand in her hair grip tightly. " _Ah-ahh Rubyy. Don't-Don't stop, pleaase don't stop_ " Weiss moaned without restraint. Ruby squirmed happily, the sounds of Weiss' climax almost a good enough reward on their own. She loved when Weiss lost herself to pleasure, with how serious and uptight the girl could be, seeing her let go was always a welcome change. Ruby kept up her motions through Weiss' finish, her legs quivering and jerking with every soft stroke of Ruby's tongue. When she felt the hand in her hair loosen, she dipped down to sample the arousal that still coated Weiss' core. She moaned happily as she cleaned up, the taste still as wonderful as the first few times she was able to enjoy it. She waited until she was sure Weiss had finished shuddering in the aftershocks of her orgasm before pulling away, whimpering and forming her lips into a playful pout.

Weiss laughed at the dramatic display. "Don't worry puppy, you're gonna get your reward, you've done a fantastic job." She paused her praise to affectionately rub at Ruby's hair and cheek, even planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Now be a good pet and get on all fours and wait. I promise I won't be long."

Ruby did as she was told, waiting patiently. Although the position she was in was restrictive, and she wouldn't be able to see a thing Weiss was going to do, she wasn't nervous in the slightest. At the core of her intimacy with Weiss was trust. Whatever she had in store, she knew that Weiss cared for her and loved her. Finally she felt a warm hand run across her back, making her shudder in anticipation. The slim fingers quickly trailed downwards, finding the firm muscle of Ruby's rear and kneading. Ruby groaned needily. She had been patient, but it was beginning to run out, and she needed to be touched. _Soon_.

"Is my puppy ready for her reward?" Weiss' voice was warm and sultry, making Ruby shudder in arousal.

"Y-yes Yes!" came the whimpered response, and Weiss chuckled softly. She handed Ruby a large pillow, whispering in her ear. "Take this, you'll thank me later"

Ruby immediately clutched the pillow, heavily anticipating Weiss' actions. She moaned softly again as Weiss once again turned to attention to Ruby's supple rear. The soft kneading sent hot pleasure straight to her core, and she could feel the flesh throb as it protested the lack of stimulation.

"P-Please mistress, I can't take it anymore. I _need_ you." Ruby moaned, hoping for immediate relief.

She felt Weiss' warm mouth on her back, kissing and nibbling on the base gently. Weiss ignored answering Ruby's desperate request, just musing lightly "You sound wonderful when you beg." Regardless of how much more she wanted to hear Ruby's pleads, she had promised a generous reward, and she planned on delivering. Ruby whimpered and whined as she felt Weiss pull down her tailed panties torturously slow. Once the obstructive cloth was out of the way, she groaned once again, squirming as Weiss trailed one finger through her folds gently.

"P-Please" she begged hopefully

Weiss answered her wordlessly and Ruby squeaked as she felt the plastic tip of their modestly sized strap-on run up and down her lips. "O-Oh Weiss" Ruby moaned, desperately awaiting the reward that was so close now. Weiss chuckled once again. "I promised you a good reward didn't I? Now why don't you beg one last time for me before I finish making you mine."

Ruby did so happily, turning her head to the side to plead for Weiss' touch one last time. "P-Please mistress, fuck me" She moaned shamelessly. Weiss all but growled at the use of profanity, finding Ruby's entrance quickly and easing the toy in. Ruby's whole body quivered as Weiss slowly pushed inside of her, letting out a satisfying moan when their hips met. With the toy eased inside, and with assurance that Ruby was comfortable, Weiss wrapped her arms around her waist possessively. She bit down softly on Ruby's neck, relishing in the needy whimper. "Now doesn't this feel good?" she whispered huskily in Ruby's ear.

"Oh God, yes" Ruby moaned softly, her hips wriggling in an attempt to create friction with the painfully still hips against hers.

"Good, now just relax, I'm going to make sure your reward is just as amazing as you were today." Weiss continued to whisper.

Ruby clutched the pillow tight in happy anticipation. She groaned erotically as Weiss' hips began to move in long, full strokes. The relief she had waiting so long for began to finally course through her, and she couldn't help but let out every noise she was tempted to make. She wanted Weiss to know how good it felt, how much she wanted her. She felt the slim, tender hands she loved so much gently form around her breasts, fulfilling her promise to return to them. She kneaded the soft mounds of flesh, her thumbs gently circling the peaks to make sure that Ruby wouldn't be left wanting more. " _Uhnn, Weisss_ " Ruby moaned lustfully. The slightly curved nature of the toy along with Weiss' considerable experience with Ruby's body meant that every thrust brushed and rubbed up against the sweet spot along Ruby's walls, making her whole body shudder in please. While Ruby lost herself to the pleasure that was slowly ramping, Weiss showered her in appreciation, kissing and nibbling on her neck. Weiss made sure the gentle affection she gave matched the sexual pleasure she was offering, knowing how much Ruby relied on it. Ruby groaned louder as the thrusts gradually sped up, allowing her pleasure to continue to build. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt Weiss' loving hands leave her breasts, one returning to hold her waist while the other dipped lower, two fingers beginning to stroke Ruby's neglected clit. The reaction was instant, Ruby throwing her head to the side and moaning. " _Ah-Ah Weisss That's mmmmmm_ "

Weiss chuckled seductively in her ear. "Does my puppy like having her clit rubbed?"

Ruby moaned again as Weiss whispered dirty words in her ear, unable to handle all of her weak spots being pushed at once. "Y-Yes, Weiss _please_ don't stop"

Weiss wouldn't have stopped for the world, her satisfaction immense at her partner's desperation and her pleasure. It only took a few moments of proper attention to Ruby's sensitive clit along with the constant, full thrusts, and she could tell Ruby was close, her legs quivering and her hands clutching desperately at the pillow. Weiss suddenly stopped thrusting, hilting at the base inside, and Ruby cried out in pleasure as Weiss put all her attention into Ruby's clit, stroking and gently rolling the sensitive bud between her fingers. "Good puppies come when they're told. So be a good puppy and come for me, come for me Ruby" Weiss whispered huskily in Ruby's ear. Pure bliss described Ruby's state as she was pushed over the edge. Weiss' voice gently commanding her to finish, the deft, skilled fingers working her clit, and the toy hilted inside her, providing the sensation of being filled, all culminated in the form of an intense and satisfying climax. If it wouldn't have been for Weiss' strong form holding her up, she would have collapsed as the heiress didn't stop, continuing to move her fingers in firm circles and whisper sweet praise into Ruby's ear. After what felt like blissful hours Ruby came down from her initial high, panting happily. Weiss held her gingerly, expecting that Ruby would need some tender caresses to help aid her descent from pleasure, but instead she felt the needy girl squirm again, whimpering. "Please, please Weiss I want more" she pleaded gently. Weiss suppressed a shudder, her girlfriend's sex drive never disappointing. With another husky yet loving whisper, Weiss started the second round. "Alright my horny puppy, but remember that you don't get to come until I say so." Ruby nodded into the pillow, not caring about anything but getting to feel that wonderful high a second time. After all the teasing, she couldn't help but want another sweet climax at Weiss' hands. Weiss gradually began to thrust the toy into Ruby again, the younger girl already responding with happy noises of pleasure. Careful fingers returned to Ruby's clit, beginning to softly tease the bundle of nerves that was still sensitive from her first climax, working the flesh until it could accommodate the same pressure as before. Both of Ruby's hands were wrapped around the pillow Weiss had so generously provided, moaning softly and happily, the gentle motions from Weiss easing her back into a state of pleasure.

Ruby whined as the delicious thrusts briefly stopped, her center aching for the return of the pleasurable touch. She gasped as the thrusts resumed full force, Weiss had adjusted her angle so that each thrust no longer just teased and brushed against the sweet spot inside of Ruby, but rather actually _pressed_ and _rubbed_ against it. Each thrust now sent a whole wave of pleasure through Ruby, and she couldn't help but thrust her hips back again in an attempt to get _more_ of the amazing feeling. "Oh-Oh my God Weiss, that's just too- _hnnn_ - _goood_ "

Weiss smiled as she continued to kiss and shower Ruby's neck and collar in love while keeping up the steady thrusts. Her fingers were working Ruby's clit at a practiced pace, gradually increasing in speed and pressure to keep her finish building. It was too much, Weiss' fingers, her thrusts, the way she was wrapped around her, her warm mouth showing gentle love as she ravished the rest of her needy body. Weiss was her whole world, she was Weiss', and the pleasure was about to reach a breaking point as she let go of everything else.

" _Wei-Weiss I'm gonna-gonna come"_ Ruby moaned, not even concerned about her previous agreement. Weiss just kissed her earlobe thoughtfully and said "Remember puppy, you can't come until I let you"

Ruby groaned in frustration, not wanting to disappoint Weiss in such a crucial moment.

"Please Mistress _Pleeaase_ let me come, I'm so _close_." Ruby begged

Weiss chuckled seductively in Ruby's ear. "I want to hear you say it. I want you to say 'your puppy wants to come'"

Ruby whined, but it was too much, the need to finish and please Weiss consumed her. "I want to come. Your puppy wants to come. Your puppy _needs_ to come." she moaned loudly, her whole body shaking as she held back her release against the assault of Weiss' body.

"Good puppies get what they ask for. Come for me, come for me my pet." Weiss whispered with a warm, commanding tone.

Ruby's whole body shuddered once before a loud groan marked her orgasm, Weiss continuing to press and rub against her sensitive spots while whispering in her ear. "Good puppy, you've been so good for me tonight." Weiss' voice had a profound effect on Ruby, the praise filling her with satisfaction and love while milking her finish for all it was worth. Soft whines told Weiss to slow her thrusts and circles to a stop, her hand joining the other at Ruby's waist to still the younger girl's shaking body. With the addition of the protective caress, Ruby slumped, putting all her weight into Weiss' arms. The heiress squeezed her lover tight, nuzzling into her neck and showering her in love. Ruby moaned softly into the pillow, unable to hold herself up after her exhausting reward. It didn't matter, though, Weiss was there for her, holding her, running her hands over the exhausted muscles of her girlfriend. The toy was still pressed deep inside Ruby, completing the sense of intimacy in the moment, Weiss' gentle kisses replacing the pleasure with warmth.

"I love you" Weiss whispered softly in Ruby's ear. "I love you so much" she repeated "You were so wonderful. You _are_ wonderful." Only after finishing her praise in the moment, and a few minutes of silence, did Weiss finally ask. "Are you okay?"

Ruby chuckled weakly. "I'm _way_ better than okay Weiss. You have to try that sometime. When you were inside me, and your fingers were, and your _voice_. God Weiss, sometimes I think I can get off just on you whispering those wonderful words in my ear." She paused for a moment, savoring the warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Thank you, for taking care of me, for making sure that even though I was all yours, that I would never regret it for a second."

Weiss began with another soft kiss on Ruby's ear "Thank you for trusting me Ruby, I will never take for granted that you love me. I'm yours, and that will _never_ change, okay?"

Ruby giggled lightly "I know Weiss, and I do love you, so much."

They both paused for a moment of silence, enjoying the soft pants that still filled the room. "Weiss, I love you, but do you think you could take the, you know, out of me, I'm all sweaty and I want a bath. With you."

Weiss chuckled awkwardly "O-Oh yea, sorry about that" she apologized, making Ruby smile. Ruby still shuddered and groaned as the toy was pulled away from her as well as Weiss, the absence of Weiss' warmth almost unfamiliar at this point. Weiss quickly took off the strap-on and set it aside to be cleaned and used another night. Ruby was laying on the bed, her head resting against the pillow to ease her spent muscles. She squeaked as Weiss picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom to continue to spoil the younger girl.

Ruby's head rested against Weiss' shoulder as the older girl ran soap over Ruby's whole body, accompanying the cleaning with a gentle massage, making the short-haired girl sigh in content. Ruby nodded off as the calming feeling of Weiss' gentle love combined with her exhaustion took her, her eyes closed in a smile as she fell asleep. Even though Ruby was asleep, Weiss continued to shower her in kind words and gentle caresses. She finished cleaning Ruby while basking in the warmth of her wonderful girlfriend.

Ruby was jolted awake with a gentle shake and she blushed as she realized she had fallen asleep during their intimate moment. "S-Sorry" she mumbled in embarrassment.

Weiss gave her a sweet smile "It's fine my love, you look so cute while you're sleeping" Weiss' comment didn't help shorten the duration of Ruby's blush.

Ruby gave a shy thanks after Weiss finished drying her off and dressing her, continuing her sweet care as was typical after an intense session.

Finally clean and dressed, both girls collapsed into bed, Ruby's arms clinging needily to Weiss' slender form. She began laying a series of appreciative kisses and nibbles on Weiss' neck, thanking her wordlessly for the wonderful play and gentle aftercare. Weiss just squeezed her tighter, mumbling about how she loved when Ruby kissed her neck. As both girls descended towards sleep, Weiss whispered one last thing in Ruby's ear. "I love you, and I'm making chocolate chip pancakes in the morning." The happy squeal it drew from Ruby would finally mark the last noise of excitement for the night before both girls fell into a loving slumber.

 **A/N: Maybe a second chapter where Ruby purposely incurs some "punishment" from Weiss? I think so. Thanks for all the support.**


End file.
